1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to pipe seals for septic system liquid distribution boxes or drop boxes, more particularly to a field-installable and removable pipe seal for a plastic drop box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Septic system box seals for receiving septic system pipes through a wall of the box are mounted sealingly to the wall in a hole through the wall.
One method for mounting the seal sealingly to the wall comprises casting an annular radially extending ring about the seal into the wall of the box around the hole.
Another method for mounting the seal sealingly to the wall comprises fusing an annular radially extending portion of the seal to the wall after the wall and hole in the wall is formed.
It is one object of the invention to provide a seal that is adjustable for receiving different diameter septic system pipes by tearing out a portion of the seal, the seal otherwise sealing a hole through a wall of a septic system drop box in which the seal is mounted.
It is another object of the invention that the seal resiliently double seals on one side of the wall through which the seal extends.
It is another object of the invention that the seal is mounted in the hole in the wall by screwing a ring on a cylindrical portion of the seal that extends through the wall.
It is another object that the seal can be field installed in a hole in a drop box wall by hand.